Doug's Big News
Doug's Big News is the second part of the eighth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis When the kids in Mrs. Wingo's class criticize Mr. Bone's dull school news video show, he challenges the class to do a better one. So the entire class turns their classroom into a newsroom with reports from the students. Recap Intro Ms. Wingo's class become bored of Mr. Bone's tedious one-man news show. When Mr. Bone overhears the consensus, he challenges the class to do a better class news report themselves, much to their enthusiasm. Main Episode While the class is preparing for their imminent news to tell, Doug and Patti are the anchorpersons. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen on the news station with Patti's face seen in the television screen adjacent to him as he tells the top story, which is him asking Patti out to a date. Patti becomes modest as Doug expects answer from her. As they start the news, Doug and Patti are shown on the television set discussing the news of the events of what happened at school today. the news also features Skeeter reporting the weather, Chalky announcing the sports, Beebe discussing shopping, and Roger talking about a day in the class. Mr. Bone watches it on his television in his office and looks at it with contempt, turning the television off in the process. As the news comes to a conclusion, Doug announces that the students are showing a surprise tribute tomorrow for the person who inspired them to implement the news to begin with. Mr. Bone then walks into the classroom and sullenly tells the students that they still have a lot to learn about putting on a television show. As he storms away, Patti says that he would change his mind once he sees the diligence of the students' tribute to him. When the other kids give Doug and Patti acclaim of their positions of the anchorpersons after school, Roger becomes jealous and decides to get the acclaim himself. The next day, during the news, Roger gives out a report dedicated to Mr. Bone, and the vice principal is watching this from his television inside his office, contemplating his true nature. Roger then plays a tribute video of Mr. Bone (which he really stole from the other students), much to an engrossed Mr. Bone's appreciation as he weeps in joy. Subsequently, Roger changes the lines of Doug's script, one of the lines saying "Mr. Bone wears pink underwear," which Doug unwillingly reads as he and Patti takes their positions as the anchorpersons. Upon hearing this through the television, Mr. Bone kicks everyone off the show other than Roger and himself. He also makes Doug write "Mr. Bone does not wear pink underwear" on the chalkboard 5000 times in the detention room, much to Doug's disappointment. Doug's imagination: Doug is now an 71-year-old man who has completely finished writing what Mr. Bone told him to put on the chalkboard after sixty years. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Bone, now in a wheelchair, reminds him that he has to complete the other side of the board, much to Doug's dismay as Mr. Bone laughs in defeat. Roger and Mr. Bone take over the show, much to the students' annoyance. Knowing that Roger is only trying to get rid of Mr. Bone to take over the show alone, Doug comes up with an idea. With his friends' help, he gives Roger a present so the bully can take all the credit and tell Mr. Bone it is from him. After the news, he offers Mr. Bone the present. As Mr. Bone opens the present, he finds that there are a pair of pink boxers inside. Roger takes the blame for it and is subsequently sent to detention. Ms. Wingo lets Mr. Bone and everyone else know who were really the ones who did the tribute to him and Mr. Bone weeps in appreciation as he agrees to do the show with the students. During the show, Mr. Bone is seen with Doug and Patti reporting the show and shows the detention class, where Roger takes Doug's undeserving punishment and has to write "Mr. Bone does not wear pink underwear" 5000 times on the board. Cast *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Connie Benge *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Mrs. Wingo *Lamar Bone Trivia *'Error' - Boomer's mouth moves to Ned's voice in one line. *When Doug is seen in the cafeteria with Roger, and he takes a walk with Porkchop, the beatboxing, which is usually heard in the Jumbo Pictures and Nickelodeon logos, can be heard, although it is more audible in the Doug and Porkchop scene. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light